


唱卡拉ok(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hoshitani Yuta - Fandom, nayuki tooru - Fandom, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	唱卡拉ok(H)

那雪他在看了星谷他好像喝醉的時候就去穿上了一件聖誕節的可爱又露肉的衣服(是那雪他兩個妹妹造出來的)，那雪他穿了出來的其實為了討星谷他喜歡的，星谷他看不到那雪他是穿上什麼衣服的，就叫了那雪他過來的，就叫了那雪他坐了星谷他的大臂，之後星谷他也開始慢慢醉醒，就同了眼前的那雪他講：那雪你做什麼穿了這樣衣服，真係好可愛的，那雪他：是啊，那我換左去，那雪他這樣說的，星谷他就握了那雪他的手就同了那雪他講：我要你的，因為我真是未見過這樣的那雪的，那雪他講：星谷君！，之後那雪他被星谷他抱了坐在大臂(腿)的，星谷他就摸了那雪他的大腰及背脊的，那雪他：星谷君，手，你摸了我的屁部，星谷他：沒問題，那可以吻了你，那雪他講：嗯，之後星谷他就吻了那雪他的唇部的時候，就把了那雪他的吻也變成深吻之外，而吻完之後那雪他就有顫抖及喘氣之外的，之後星谷他看了那雪他的样子，就覺得十分之好可愛的，之後那雪他看到了星谷他的手在他的屁部摸了一下，之後那雪他講：星谷，手不要伸入去的，星谷他就講：不怕，那雪他同了星谷他：那好，之後星谷他就：用舌頭吻下，之後那雪他就講：嗯，之後那雪他就這樣吻着的時候，就覺得十分之好舒服的，但吻完就同了星谷他：我想在宿舍做，之後星谷他明白了的，之後星谷幫助那雪穿上衣服，之後買單就去了宿舍做，就在宿舍的時候，星谷他就鎖了門，之後那雪他就穿回剛才的衣服，之後星谷他把了那雪他的抱起來就開始撫摸了全身，之後星谷他也抱緊了那雪他，就同了那雪他：我想要了你，之後星谷他吻舔了那雪他的全身，之後又舔了那雪他的耳尖，之後那雪他就喘氣，之後那雪他就講：我要你吻啊，之後星谷他就吻了那雪他的時候就撫摸了他的屁股的，就覺得了那雪他的屁股好軟軟，之後那雪他被星谷他叫要用口吸氣及鼻閒之外，要用舌吻之後那雪他吻到不夠幾分鐘，因此那雪他被星谷他就撫摸了屁股部因此濕完，之後那雪他同了星谷他講：不好啊我木做，之後那雪他的衣服就除了前面的，那雪他：不可以啊，之後星谷他就撫摸了那雪他的乳頭，也開始扯下乳頭之後揉了就了提起了乳頭就揉又把乳頭轉了一下，也捉扯了了左右上下，那雪他就叫了越大声，因此那雪他的，之後那雪他在星谷他撫摸乳頭的時候，就說了我揭開你的上衣看到了你乳頭特別可愛，现在也特別好可愛的，之後那雪他就星谷他抱了的時候就高潮了第二次，之後星谷他看到那雪他這样的，就幫了那雪他用暖水擦身的，之後星谷他抱那雪他睡覺的。


End file.
